The present invention relates to an improvement over an electric fishing float of the type incorporating therein an elongated cylindrical cell for repeatedly turning on a light source located within an elongated float body adjacent the closed end therof.
The conventional electric fishing float has a problem that electric connection between the cell and the light source is not stable and reliable. Another problem is that the replacement of a cell is not so easy. Furthermore, the light source therof remains to turn on along the period in use so that at least two cells must be provided. As a result, the electric fishing floats becomes large in size and heavy in weight, resulting in poor response to biting by a fish.